<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Musings by Drarrelie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299861">Monster Musings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie'>Drarrelie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much you prepare, no matter how much you know it's going to come one day, some questions will still catch you by surprise.</p><p>
  <i>This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Drarry [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/">@hogwarts365</a> drabble challenge, weekly prompts #354:<br/>1. Wand<br/>2. (Watcher)<br/>3. Werewolf</p><p>The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Laundry</p><p>Thank you for the beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison">adavison</a> 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”What’s a werewolf?”</p><p>Teddy’s question catches me off-guard. I knew it would come one day. It doesn’t mean I’m prepared for it. I accept another clothes peg from the boy’s hand, sifting through several possible answers while I secure the sheet I’m holding to the clothesline.</p><p>If Andromeda had only let me, I would’ve dried her bedlinen by magic. However, she insists nothing could ever compare to the windswept freshness of drying your laundry the old-fashioned Muggle way, so the old-fashion Muggle way it is.</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Julia said they’re monsters.”</p><p>Julia. That’s Flint’s kid. They’re in the same class and… <em>Fuck</em>. Teddy’s only six. He shouldn’t have to worry about stuff like this yet.</p><p>“Come on, pup. Let’s take a break.” I draw my wand and conjure a bench for us to sit on. “Werewolves are not monsters,” I say once we’re seated, “no more so than any one of us.”</p><p>“But, Julia said… My dad…”</p><p>“Hey, listen,” I wrap my arm around Teddy’s tiny shoulders, pulling him closer. “Being a monster isn’t determined by what you are. It’s what you choose to be that counts. Yes, your dad was a werewolf. He was also one of the most caring, wonderful people I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Teddy’s worried frown makes my heart ache. I glance over at Malfoy who’s sitting on the patio with his morning tea. The paper he’s been reading is in his lap, forgotten as those silver-grey eyes meet mine.</p><p>“You know Cousin Draco,” I say, waiting for Teddy to look at his newest hero before I continue. “Some people think he’s a monster, just because of the tattoo on his arm.”</p><p>“What? But he’s not…”</p><p>“He’s <em>not</em>, I know.” I feel Malfoy’s gaze prickling my skin and I know he’s listening in on our conversation. “He never was, and he never will be — just as your father wasn’t.”</p><p>Teddy seems to ponder this for a moment, and I let him.</p><p>“Okay,” he says eventually, jumping down from the bench and returning to the laundry basket, clearly satisfied for now.</p><p>I cast another glance towards the patio, just in time to catch an intriguing smile on Malfoy’s rosy lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.</p><p>For more interaction, please find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>